


Forever's Playground

by reminiscence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Word Count: Under 1000 - Freeform, ffn challenge: GX bingo: the non-flash version, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's play together, just you and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever's Playground

Let's play. Let's play forever in this wonderland of ours.  
I've made it all for you and isn't it grand? White and black and all the colours of the rainbow in between  
and you and I can paint any picture on this canvas: any backdrop, any portrait, any stage for you and I  
and we can make the entire act ourselves, the entire play and the silence that echoes outside our world  
is the audience. And I know you're used to sound and the darkness is stifling now, drowning now  
but don't worry. You'll learn to love the quiet and my voice as the only dove in the sky:  
the crow and the dove, the crow for your friends and the dove for you, and you still remember the crow,  
remember my beak diving at your heart and I'm sorry but I had to do that because your heart was covered in so much tar:  
that tough nut exterior hiding the truth so thoroughly even you forgot, even you couldn't see –

But it still wasn't tough enough. I couldn't let you go that easily. I couldn't let you go at all and so I found my way back to you  
and I was hurt, again, at first, because you couldn't recall. But I understood. This was another layer for me to strip away  
with my sharp beak, another hurdle to overcome, and I overcame it because here you are, and I, and all those black spots  
locking your heart away and keeping it away from me are far away, all gone because black spots are  
a crow's chocolate, a crow's coffee, a crow's drug, and I've gorged myself on them, satisfied myself on all your friends and their hearts  
but yours was the one I sought, the jewel covered in grime that I'd made shine, the prize that's so divine no-one else could touch it,  
no-one else would touch it because they didn't deserve it. It was mine. You are mine and you promised your love to me long ago  
and here, in this backdrop we can paint however we like, I'll make you remember again and then you won't look at me  
with those fearful, hating eyes, like you've forgotten – I know you've forgotten, but I'll help you remember and then all the time that's passed in between  
won't matter anymore, and it doesn't really matter now either because the world as you knew it is gone and so are all those people that kept you tucked away,  
kept you away from me. They don't exist anymore and no matter how many times you scream at me to bring them back, I can't and won't and you'll stop  
asking soon enough, when you realise this world is only for the two of us and there's no room for the others: only for the two of us to live, to be happy, to love  
only each other – It's our paradise, the paradise I've made for you and you can decorate it however you like.

So let's play in this paradise of ours forever,  
just you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> GX Bingo: the non-flash version, #047 - play  
> Diversity Writing Challenge, b1 - between 15-30 lines poem


End file.
